


Прогулка

by LazyRay



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Walking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Я не собираюсь следить за тобой, - объяснил Йоджи, не сводя глаз с отражения. - Просто хотел бы я знать, что может заставить тебя так выглядеть.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Как - так? Айя вгляделся в свой насторожившийся облик. Он выглядел собой. Наверное.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

Айя шел домой.  
Странно, как-то незаметно он начал ощущать это место домом, не называть вслух - это легче, - а просто чувствовать, что у него снова есть куда возвращаться. Не только после миссий, когда летишь как бешеный зверь еще в горячке боя или еле ползешь, мечтая только о постели, не логово-укрытие. Дом. Дом, где можно просто жить тебе и этим троим людям, которые тоже неизвестно когда и почему стали такими близкими и родными. Словно… семья?  
Айя вздохнул и подставил лицо ветру. Он не хотел думать о чем-то сейчас.   
Сегодня он шел не с миссии, он даже вышел-то не по делам. Просто выскользнул после ужина в наступающую ночь, как неслышная тень. Вряд ли его друзья заметили это. Ему не хотелось отчитываться, куда он идет и когда вернется. Нет, они вряд ли спросили бы его, а если бы и спросили, вряд ли бы он ответил, но… Ему не хотелось видеть легкое сомнение в ясных глазах Оми, странное сожаление на лице Кена, словно тот просил прощения, что не сумел стать достаточно близким, чтобы ему доверяли без слов и вопросов; ну, и конечно, не хотел видеть тревогу и странную тоску за поддельным насмешливым любопытством… Йоджи.   
Ох, хотелось просто окунуться в эту удивительно уютную темноту ночи. Иногда просто необходимо побыть одному.  
Одиночество можно найти даже в этом городе-муравейнике. Конечно, эти тихие районы чистых спокойных улиц, таких желанно безлюдных сейчас, были далеко, но он не боялся долгой прогулки. И ночных теней тоже.  
С легкой усмешкой Айя подумал о тех, кто скрывается во тьме. Он не боялся их. Разве он не был белым охотником, преследующим…etc. Не сегодня. Сегодня Айя искал тишины.  
Что ж. Его сопровождал только шорох его собственных легких шагов, но даже он стих, когда юноша свернул на посыпанную песком аллейку. Какой-то парк? Он сам не знал, куда забрел. Темнота сгустилась так быстро, пока он задумчиво брел по улицам…  
Айя потянул воздух носом. Аромат ночи - запах прелых листьев и легкая примесь пыли. И хочется глубоко-глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы вобрать в себя этот прохладный коктейль, но дыхания почему-то не хватает, даже если дышать чаще.  
Поворот направо. Аллея. На каменных бордюрах-парапетах стоят редкие фонари на невысокой ножке и их матовые круглые шары-плафоны дарят теплый ласковый, какой-то домашний свет. В желтом облаке становятся видны листья на тонких изящных ивовых ветках, словно обнимающих фонарь с такой бесконечной нежностью, что на миг становится неловко. Словно подсмотрел чье-то чужое беспечное чувство. Хочется ускорить шаг. Еще поворот - аллея кончилась, выводя Айю на более оживленную улицу, где даже сейчас ходят машины и попадаются пешеходы. Фонари здесь обыкновенные… Айе показалось, что он знает эти места, странно, он никогда не замечал здесь этого маленького парка.  
Прохладный ветер вылетел из какого-то переулка и мягко ударил в лицо, сдувая волосы назад. Ветер принес обещание близкого дождя внезапной сыростью и еле уловимый аромат сигарет. Воображение Айи нарисовало картину легкой спирали прозрачного дымка от сигареты, зажатой в уголке большого улыбчивого рта. Йоджи.  
Айя вздохнул, зябко пряча руки в карманы куртки. Нет, ему не холодно, ночь даже теплая, просто…  
Он поднял глаза вверх. На темной громаде неба, кое-где прорезаемой светящимися небоскребами, едва виднелись несколько самых ярких звезд. Они были почти чужими здесь. А круглая бледно-желтая луна кажется нарисованной на этом полыхающем красными отсветами городском небе. Она словно старая акварель, размытая и таящая запах и призраки воспоминаний. Впрочем, еще несколько шагов и луна спряталась за очередным небоскребом. Он слишком далеко зашел к центру.  
Пора возвращаться. Он и так бродит уже несколько часов, скоро ноги начнут гудеть и требовать отдыха. Да и просто… хочется домой.  
  
Он честно не думал, что застанет кого-то бодрствующим - уже так поздно. Айя полез в карман за ключами и как можно тише отпер дверь.  
Светло. Он ошибся, и кто-то еще не спит? Айя только сейчас подумал, что они могут настолько беспокоится о нем. Будем надеяться, что нет. Может быть, это Кен засмотрелся каким-нибудь фильмом или футболом по телевизору. Или Оми делает вылазки на кухню, засидевшись в Интернете…  
Айя очень тихо разулся и пошел на свет, оставляя молчаливую непонятную ночь за дверью.  
Долговязый мужчина поднял взгляд от журнала, когда Айя вошел в освещенную гостиную. Ох. Йоджи. Конечно. Кто еще мог ждать и встретить его в такую странную ночь? Айя задумчиво шагнул к нему.  
\- Не спишь.  
Йоджи отшвырнул журнал и резко поднялся навстречу. Но голос его звучал мягко, а рука едва коснулась Айиного подбородка, приподнимая лицо.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты вот так уходишь.  
\- Я гулял.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, ты делаешь это нарочно.  
\- Нет. - Губы Айи слегка приподнялись в полуулыбке. - Нет.  
Он снова подумал о луне, похожей на старый рисунок. Он в самом деле не хотел никого тревожить. Тем более Йоджи.   
\- Нет… - повторил Йоджи.  
Он внимательно изучал лицо Айи, снова унесенного на ночные аллеи.  
\- Что с тобой?   
\- Ничего. Просто ночь.   
\- Ты сам как ночь… Возьми меня с собой… в следующий раз?  
Айя только сейчас заметил, насколько вокруг тихо. Он устало посмотрел на друга.  
\- Зачем? Чтобы ты смог присматривать за мной?  
Йоджи внезапно улыбнулся и схватил Айю за руку.  
\- Идем.  
Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Впрочем, Йоджи не далеко собрался. Дотащив его до прихожей и включив свет, зачем-то толкнул Айю к зеркалу.   
\- Смотри.  
Он смотрел на свое отражение и на отражение Йоджи чуть позади него.  
\- Я не собираюсь следить за тобой, - объяснил Йоджи, не сводя глаз с отражения. - Просто хотел бы я знать, что может заставить тебя так выглядеть.  
Как - так? Айя вгляделся в свой насторожившийся облик. Он выглядел собой. Наверное.   
\- Не видишь? - насмешливо хмыкнул Йоджи над ухом. - Ты словно растерял где-то все свои маски.   
Айя уловил тонкий, еле различимый запах сигарет и неожиданно смутился.  
\- Пора спать, - пробормотал он.  
Йоджи не сделал ничего, чтобы задержать его, но Айя почему-то медлил. В зеркале красноволосый парень нервно смотрел вперед, как будто ища ответа. А светлая шевелюра Йоджи светилась под лампой как та луна. Желтая, почти круглая луна. А завтра - полнолуние.   
\- Завтра луна будет полной, - прошептал Айя вдруг.  
Йоджи молчал. Только коснулся ладонями его плеч и скользнул по рукам вниз, поглаживая. Потом вверх.  
\- И мы могли бы погулять вместе, - договорил Айя.  
  



End file.
